An axial joint arrangement of the foregoing type is disclosed in DE-OS No. 2046516 and serves as a journal bearing for the pivot mounting of a railroad vehicle.
Further, a seal comprising two sealing disks is known from DE-PS No. 1183313, wherein a sealing disk radially adjustable by means of a bellows is connected with a housing. This known arrangement is unsuitable for a seal between two surfaces which are not in parallel planes.